


Them

by Philoslothical1095



Series: Tales of Termina [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Clock Town (Legend of Zelda), Gen, Ikana, Majora's Mask, Romani Ranch (Legend of Zelda), Termina (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philoslothical1095/pseuds/Philoslothical1095
Summary: "They" come every year near the time everyone is preparing for the annual Carnival. Residual denizens from Majora's toppling of Ikana they continue to haunt the residents of Romani Ranch.





	Them

In the days before Clocktown, before the Carnival of Time, the land of Termina was united under the banner of Ikana. While certainly the Deku, Goron, Zora, and Gerudo were free to elect their own rulers, and have their own rulers, Ikana Empire dominated the land like no other ever had. Ikana, however, was doomed to fall, as all empires do they beckon challenge and dissent. Ikana collapsed and in its wake left the shattered remnants of empire to salvage what remained. One portion became Clocktown, the other large parcel of farmland was taken over by a contingent of ranchers and farmers; today it is known as Romani Ranch. Romani Ranch was named for the nomadic Ikana tribe who once tended the fields around Market Town. Eventually, having spoken with the Emperor the Romani settled on a plot of land between the swamp and the sea, and Romani Ranch was born. Since then it has been handed down through the bloodline of Romani. 

During the fall of Ikana Termina was plagued by strange happenings and demonic trickery at the hands of the creature known as Majora. Romani Ranch, as an Ikana settlement was named a prime target by the beast and just before the great annual feast in the early morning hours a host of strange creatures appeared at the ranch in service of the trickster demon. The appearance of Them has been reported every generation since the fall of Ikana by the youngest members of Romani Ranch. 

Bearing only a vague resemblance to their master They mostly served to haunt inhabitants of Romani Ranch with their eerie spectral presence. The wide yellow eyes glowing bright enough to illuminate their spade shaped head. For arms a pair of shorter appendages ending in short claws, and with no legs they seem to hover just over the ground as the progress from the edges of the ranch inward toward the homestead. 

The story of a young boy named Talon is well known the the inhabitants of Romani Ranch. Young Talon, who had been aware of the invasion the year prior set out to defend the cows and his home, even if no adults would believe him about the danger. In defiance of his parents’ wishes he prepared everything; gathering the cows inside the barn for protection, and carrying a small bow he readied himself for a fight. That night his younger brother Tarin watched from the upstairs window. Tarin, who believed his older brother, watched as Talon fought off several waves of creatures over the course of a few hours. Wave after wave krept toward the barn, their numbers increasing as the dawn drew near. Forced to defend at a closer range Talon had to retreat, eventually he was forced inside the barn. Tarin watched with horror as the creatures entered the barn and the ceiling blew open. Among the wisps of hay that had gone flying all directions Tarin saw the cows and his brother lifted away never to be seen again. “Talon’s Tale” is used by the inhabitants of Romani to scare children into obedience, and every year a few cows mysteriously vanish. 

It had been many years since the fall of the great empire yet every year They returned. As sure as the cucco cries, their bright yellow orb descended on Romani Ranch and Talon watch horrified as they made their way to the barn, before floating through the roof with the precious Romani Cows. Tarin crept up to the window staring in awe at the glowing orb and creatures on the lawn. “Tarin, get back” whispered Talon. The toddler took a small step back but still gazed out the window at what was happening. Their father, having seen Them in his youth understood what the boys had seen and knew there was nothing really to be done about the cows for the time being. Talon, seeing how upset his parents decided he needed to do something the next time They came for the cows. He took up practicing around the farm with a before the morning and evening chores. His parents especially his father told him this was a waste of time, but after a while it seemed like Talon had simply found a new hobby, and any potential visit from Them was a ways off. 

One night, near the eve of the Carnival, Talon was awoken by a low humming, just as he had been the last time. Knowing what was going on he grabbed his bow and ran out the door telling Tarin not to leave the house. Out on the field Talon stood in front of the barn shooting at the creatures as they came into range. Noticing movement to his right turned to see another one creeping closer from behind the house, and he began to work more in a circle, shooting at Them from all directions. An hour went by, two, and three; morning had to be breaking soon he thought. Especially because he had dipped into the reserve arrows a little bit ago and was now running dangerously low. Talon retreated to the barn as the latest wave was bearing down on him. The cows were lowing nervously as though they knew instinctively what was coming. Talon was not sure how exactly They would enter He scanned the walls frequently, remembering last year the cows had been taken through the ceiling, looked up, and of course toward the door. The low humming was back, and there was a faint glowing coming from under the door. The humming grew louder and through three of the four walls They appeared. Talon hit the first squarely between the eyes. Like the rest it seemed to evaporate with a sharp metallic “zing!” Turning just in time to see the one to his left catch one of the cows. Almost immediately there was a whooshing sound and the roof began to shake and hay was flying everywhere. As he ascended into the night sky Talon got a final glimpse of the ranch, with its rolling green pastures, and the house, where Tarin was still watching from the upstairs window.


End file.
